Jade Academy (discontinued)
by Queen of the Pears
Summary: A notorious prankster with ulterior motives, a fake physcic, a wannabe detective, it's far more dramatic than real school. A new version of my old Jade Academy story.
1. Chapter 1

(August 8 2016)

Chapter 1: Revenge On the Foolish Fools Who Dared to Fool Her

 **Author's Note: Ahhh, its great to be back at this again. Sorry for discontinuing the old Jade Academy. I was just feeling so unsatisfied with it, and I felt like it was just so messy.**

 **Oh great, now I sound like one of those authors that purposely sound pitiful for the reviews. Well I'm NOT. I've gotten better at writing so hopefully this will be better too!**

 **Just for a reference,**

 **Nightwings and Skywings are European**

 **Icewings are East Asian**

 **Mudwings are** **Southeast Asian plus Korean and Vietnamese**

 **Seawings are African**

 **Sandwings are Middle Eastern abd South Asian**

 **Rainwings are Hispanic and Pacific Islanders**

Suspended, and out-pranked in the same year. Scarlet had never felt so humiliated.

Last year was the year the school had been opened. It was run by a bunch of teenagers, so who wouldn't want to give that school a try? Scarlet had certainly wanted to enroll, so she did.

During the school year Scarlet had been the number one pranker. She would often pull practical jokes such as switching someone's shampoo with hair dye. Every time someone tried to get back at her by pranking her,Scarlet was always a step ahead and had an even bigger prank to stop their prank.

Most of Scarlet's pranks involved invading other people's privacy and breaking into their rooms, so surely she should've been in trouble many times already. However, the school didn't have any security cameras for most of the year due to money problem's and Tsunami the principal's forgetfulness.

And then May twelfth happened. That was the day security cameras had been installed in the hallways. It was also the day Scarlet had been out-pranked.

May twelfth was Sunny the vice-principal's birthday, so the security cameras had been obscured by balloons except for the lens. And even so, the lens had a bunch of dark,fake,bubbles around it so it wouldn't look out of place. Scarlet had noticed the balloons and dark bubbles, so she had asked Sunny about them.

Sunny told her they were just for her birthday. Scarlet believed the lie that they were just for her birthday.

So while Scarlet was trying to sneak into her next victims room, the security cameras had caught footage of her trying to do so. That's when Tsunami and Sunny went all Detective Conan Shit on her and went to where Scarlet was and caught her red-handed in the act. They even dramatically turned on the lights and explained how they got her.

Scarlet was suspended for the rest of the year. Sunny allowed her to come back the next year so long as she didn't violate other's privacy. Scarlet reluctantly agreed.

A year had passed and Scarlet was in her new room. No roommate because everyone was afraid that she'd rummage through her stuff.

A simple room, nothing grand. A twin sized bed, a lamp, a cushy chair, and a desk. But it was all to herself so that made it a little better.

Scarlet sat in the chair and was planning something. She looked quite like a villain, she might as well have been stroking the fur of a cat. What was she planning?

She was planning a prank, a prank of revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

(8/20/16)

Chapter 2: The Principal Wants to be Part of a Soap Opera

Moonwatcher (preferably Moon) was homeschooled all her life. Not only that but her mother, Secretkeeper, thought she was psychic and had spread it all over her social media. Moon wasn't actually psychic, she noticed even the smallest of details and had great deductive skills. Moon had pretended to be psychic for a little bit but her mother had taken it too seriously.

Moon had gotten her "psychic powers" four years ago when she was nine. Now that she was thirteen she had been too caught up in the psychic business that Moon was afraid what might happen if people found out that she was faking it. So she played along, it was fun sometimes too.

Fake psychic powers aside, Moon's mother was now dropping her off at the school Jade Academy. The school was a year old now, but Moon didn't care. She didn't want to go to school at all! She was perfectly fine being home-schooled!

But nooooooooooo. Moon had to learn, "to be social and make friends," whatever that meant.

"Mother, as long as I can talk to people like waiters and cashiers without flipping out, I don't really need to make friends!" Moon tried to reason.

"Moon, once you make a friend you'll realize how right I am to send you off," Secretkeeper said and then asked,"Oh, and how many fingers am I holding behind my back?"

Moon stifled a laugh. Did her mother not realize that she was standing in front of a reflective metal statue? "Three fingers."

"Wow! Sharp as ever!" Secretkeeper exclaimed and hugged her daughter, "Remember to call me sometime, and I'll write to you sometimes!"

"Yes mother!" Moon said.

"See you!" Secretkeeper called out, and got into her car. Before Moon could say anything else, her mother drove away.

Moon sighed. She decided that it was time she went and got her schedule.

There was only one person handing out the schedules, and it was a very long line. So Moon got to the back of the line, and waited.

After ten minutes, Moon reached the front of the line. The girl handing out schedules was hardly more than 16, she had pale skin and put her light-brown hair in a high ponytail.

She gave Moon a friendly smile,"What's your name,please?"

"Moonwatcher," Moon answered.

"M..." The girl said browsing through the schedules,"Ah! Moonwatcher! Here you go! Now go to the auditorium, there are signs pointing to it," She handed the schedule to Moon.

Moon took the schedule. She weaved through the crowd of teenagers and children and entered the auditorium.

The rows of seats were packed full but Moon managed to spot an empty seat and sat in it. She was next to a hispanic girl with pigtails and an Asian guy, both looking around her age.

The hispanic girl looked at Moon and asked,"So are you excited for school! I can't wait!"

"Uh, yeah..." Moon answered.

"I'm Kinkajou by the way! Hey, hey, have you looked at your schedule yet? Maybe we're in the same room!" Kinkajou said.

"I'm Moon, and I guess I'll check the schedule while we wait," Moon said and opened up her schedule. She skimmed over it until she found her rooming situation and on the roommates list, Kinkajou's name was there.

Crap! How can I be roomed with such a talkative girl. Sure she's friendly, but our personalities don't match at all! Moon thought and said,"We're in the same room together, yay..."

"Yay! Wait... What was your name again?" Kinkajou asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Moonwatcher... Or Moon," Moon answered. _What does she want?_ _Is she some spy or something?_

Kinkajou smiled,"Oh! I've heard of you! You're that psychic! I've seen it on the internet!"

Moon sighed,"Yep, that's me..."

"Hey! Guess what I'm thinkin-" Kinkajou said but stopped mid-word when the auditorium lights turned off.

"Hey, hi and hello!" said a girl from the stage. She was African with very frizzy dark hair, about 16 years old, and had a big dorky grin on her face,"I'm Tsunami, your principal! But please call me headmaster, it makes me feel like I'm part of a soap opera."

"She seems kinda odd..." Moon whispered to Kinkajou.

"Shhh!" Kinkajou hushed Moon putting a finger over her lips.

Tsunami continued,"Anyways, welcome to Jade Academy! I know, school's a bore, but trust me, our school is cool! I mean seriously, look at how many stairs we have! Not only that, but the food here actually tastes good!"

"Tsunami... You're getting off task," A girl wearing a hijab (presumably Sunny the vice-principal) standing next to Tsunami whispered.

"Oh right! I gotta lay down the rules for you all!" Tsunami said,"Rule one: On weekdays you need a slip signed by a teacher to leave the school and the general area of where you're going. Rule two: You need to be in the school by 9:30 PM and in your rooms by 10:30 PM! Rule three: obviously no drugs, alcohol, stealing or smoking on the premise! And rule four: You can wear whatever you want so long as it's not something ridiculous, obscene or looks like something you'd find in a strip club."

"You're forgetting the new rule," The girl whispered to Tsunami.

"That's right! Rule five: No sleeping around with people! I'm looking at you Shimmer! What're you even doing here? You're not new," Tsunami said glaring at a hispanic girl.

Shimmer merely shrugged. And then she flipped off Tsunami and ran as fast as she could out of the Auditorium.

Tsunami sighed,"Anyway, enjoy your stay here. Now clap for me fools!"

The "fools" (AKA the audience) clapped for her.

The girl wearing a hijab pushed Tsunami aside and took over the microphone,"Hello students, I'm your vice-principal and part time guidance counselor Sunny. Now, since you're all new here let me tell you how your homerooms work. Instead of breaking you guys up with only age, we've accounted your level of smartness and compatibility to choose who you're with. Oh, and just so you know there are some nine or ten year olds and such so if you get in a class with them it doesn't mean you're as dumb as a ten year old it means they're as smart as you! That about concludes my say for you all, also I'm 16 not 12 incase you were wondering."

Sunny bowed to the audience and Moon instinctively clapped for her which caused everyone else to clap.

A boy with dark brown hair, pale skin and glasses stepped forward from the stage and took the microphone,"Hello everyone. I'm Starflight the school's librarian. We have a huge variety of books at the library so please come on down to the library and check them out."

There was only silence from the audience.

Starflight added,"In the cafeteria on Wednesdays you can get up to two free brownies."

The crowd before him erupted into cheers.

The girl who handed out schedules crashed into Starflight and grabbed the microphone from him,"I'm Fatespeaker! I'm an English teacher here! Now when it comes to grammar you don't need it in everyday talking, or in informal papers, but if you do anything wrong on a formal writing assignment I will hunt you down! On a happier note, after me there are only two more people talking so cheers to more free time before tomorrow!"

About half the audience clapped. But then Fatespeaker growled at them and the rest of the audience clapped as well.

Fatespeaker was satisfied with this and put the microphone back in it's stand.

A tall, Asian guy took the mic next. It wasn't very obvious but Moon noticed that he had bit of a limp when he walked to the front of the stage. It was no surprise that he too looked around 16 years old.

"Hey guys! I'm your health teacher and sometimes sort of a kitchen supervisor. My name's Clay by the way. I hope we have a great year together and look forward to seeing you in class!" He said.

"What a generic speech..." Kinkajou muttered.

Clay handed the microphone to the last speaker, a hispanic girl who, no surprise, also appeared to be 16 years old.

The girl fiddled with her braid as she announced,"Hello children! I'm Glory, I'm neither a student or a worker here. I'm running for mayor of Reins Town. I'm know some of you live there so tell your family to vote for Glory! If you want to see more of my campaign then visit the Reins Town Election website and head to my page over there!"

Kinkajou squealed,"That's my friend! She's my best, best friend! I'd vote for her if I could!"

Somehow someone had smuggled a smoke machine and turned it on at the stage. Then Glory literally dropped the mic, jumped off the stage and run away.

"Hey! That mic was expensive!" Tsunami yelled.

The crowd of students burst into cheers. Now that was an exit.

"Tch. Alright students, DISPERSE!" Tsunami said.

Kinkajou grabbed Moon's arm,"Come on! Let's go to our room!"

"W-wait!" Moon cried and stumbled after her. But then she smiled. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Someone Worth Investigating

"Hey, are you sure we're going the right way?" Moon asked.

Kinkajou and Moon were attempting to head back to their room. Kinkajou had said she knew the way and Moon trusted her. Moon was starting to regret that now.

"Absolutely!" Kinkajou said and kept on dragging Moon along.

"But... We've passed that creepy clown painting three times already!" Moon pointed out.

Kinkajou merely replied with an,"Eh."

"What floor did you say we were on?" Moon asked.

"... The third?" Kinkajou was becoming uncertain that they were even on the right floor.

Moon looked at her schedule,"Well, our room is on the second floor so..."

"Oh... Well I'm bad with maps so you can just use your psychic powers and lead the way," Kinkajou said.

"You don't need psychic powers to read a map, but okay," Moon said and took the school map from Kinkajou,"Alright, so the stairwell should be a few right turns and a left turn from here..."

The two girls had reached their room and were about to go in when they heard a girl yell,"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!"

Moon turned her head towards the voice and saw the owner of the voice, a pale-skinned girl, around the age of 14 with braided orange hair.

The one getting yelled at was an African boy, also around the age of 14. He said,"Well I'm sorry. It was a mistake anyone could've made though, since you're so big I thought you were a wall."

The now offended girl (who was actually pretty skinny) gasped,"How dare you! I should slap that camera out of your hand!"

The boy held his camera closer to himself,"Well you're not going to because I... Um... Because I'm running away!"

And then he ran away.

The girl scowled and muttered,"Annoying Pike, always so clumsy..."

Moon shuddered and thought, At least I'm not rooming with HER.

Then the girl whipped around and walked towards Moon and Kinkajou's room and said,"Hey, are you going to go in or are you two just gonna stand there?"

And I spoke too soon... Moon thought. She and Kinkajou stepped out of the way and let the girl go inside.

Kinkajou approached the girl,"I'm Kinkajou, what's your name?"

"Carnelian. I'm not in the mood for talking so don't talk to me," Carnelian said and glared at her.

"Oh... Okay," Kinkajou said.

"Hey Kinkajou?" Moon called out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go check out the library. Don't start a fire while I'm gone," Moon said.

"Ha! Neeeeerd!" Kinkajou teased and collapsed into one of the chairs.

Moon started walking down the hallway, looking at her map for the directions to the library. Completely unaware of her surroundings she was about to turn a corner when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," She said and looked up to see who she had bumped into. It was a guy at least 5 years older than her. He had somewhat long black hair, and pale skin.

"Thats oka-" He cut himself off as he saw her face. His expression was of surprise then shock. He shoved Moon off of him, "G-get off me!"

Moon stared at him with an eyebrow raised,"Alright then..." She slowly walked away from him.

She glanced back and saw him leaning against a wall muttering something to himself. A dark skinned boy probably around the same age as him approached him saying,"Dude, are you alright?"

"I'm alright Fathom, I just thought I saw her," He said.

Moon had a sudden urge to eavesdrop on them so she hid behind the corner and listened.

"It couldn't have been her. She's been missing for a while now," Fathom said.

"I know, but still," He said.

Fathom thought of an idea,"I know something. Let's go get that thing you always like... Uhh as card go?"

"You mean escargot?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. The snail thing," Fathom said.

"Alright, let's go then," He said.

"It's on me!" Fathom said, and the two of them headed out.

"You were eavesdropping on those two weren't you?" Someone said.

"Ah!" Moon jumped and turned to see who said that.

He was a brown skinned boy about her age, with short black hair. Freckles dotted across his cheeks and a zig-zagged scar was atop the bridge of his nose.

"Well? Were you?" He asked.

"Uh... No?" Moon pathetically lied. She averted her eyes away from him.

"Yes you were. You just lied. When someones lying they might look away to avoid the situation," He said.

"Okay fine, I was eavesdropping. So what?" Moon asked.

"Well it so happens that I was there when I saw you bump into the pale skinned guy. And I was eavesdropping on their conversation, just like you. He seems like someone worth investigating. So who is he? Do you know him?" He asked.

"No I don't even know his name. Speaking of which, who are you?" Moon asked.

"I'm Qibli. I'm gonna be a detective in the Jade Mountain Police Department someday. Now who are you?" Qibli asked.

"Moonwatcher. But just call me Moon," Moon answered,"I'm a... I'm a psychic."

"I don't believe in psychics. But anyway, want to go to the library? I can research that guy for you and you can tell me about your encounter with him," Qibli suggested.

"Uh sure. I was headed there anyway," Moon said.

The two of them then headed towards the library.

"You know, since you claim to be a psychic how about you answer some questions for me," Qibli said.

"Sure," Moon said,"Knock yourself out."

Qibli said,"Alright, question number one: what age am I?"

Moon scowled. Clearly he was underestimating her if he thought she couldn't answer such an easy question. She cleared her throat and answered, "The spirits are telling me that you are around my age."

"And your age is...?" Qibli prompted.

"Thirteen," She answered.

"You're right then. I'm twelve, but man the spirits sure must be lazy if they can't even tell you my exact age," He said.

"It's not like I can control spirits," Moon said, which wasn't actually a lie that time.

"Anyway, do I play a musical instrument? If so, which?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Moon looked over him to see for any details that could pinpoint an instrument onto him. She looked at his hand, on the pads of his fingers she could see callouses on it. On his neck there was a reddish bruise on it.

"You play the violin," Moon said confidently.

"Actually yes. I also play percussion instruments too," Qibli said,"None of this is making me believe you're psychic but you've got a nice deduction power."

"I AM psychic," Moon lied,"But thank you."

The two of them reached the library's door.

"Well, let's go see who your mystery guy is," Qibli said and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Settling In

"Okay. I got a yearbook from last year. We can flip through it until you find the guy," Qibli said, handing Moon the yearbook.

"Alright, and you're sure he was here last year?" Moon asked.

"Yeah. I didn't see him at the opening ceremony for new students," Qibli said.

"Okay," Moon said and started skimming through the yearbook.

After a few minutes intense skimming, she found the picture of the guy from the hallway. The name under the photo read "Darkstalker."

"Hey Qibli," Moon pointed at the picture, "That's the guy."

"Darkstalker... bleh that's a creepy name!" Qibli said.

"I know! Who names their kid that? It's like he's a creepy stalker in a dark alleyway who'll snatch you up!" Moon said.

Qibli let out a snort,"Well let's hope he won't."

Moon closed the yearbook, "Alright, we know who he is. Now what?"

"What else? Keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious," Qibli said.

"Yeah, but is that really the best plan?" Moon asked, "It sounds good in a mystery novel. But in real life? I think it's best to approach the guy and ask why I seemed familiar to him."

Qibli shrugged,"Whatever you say. I'm only trying to help. But since it is technically only your problem, you do you. Just...be careful."

Moon gave a slight nod,"Sure. Anyway, see you around hopefully."

"Yeah. See you around," Qibli waved goodbye and headed out of the library.

Moon put the yearbook back where it was supposed to be. Finally she got to do what she had originally planned to do.

She immersed herself into the wonderful world of books. By the time she was out of the library, she had checked out six books. Two of them were sci-fi books, another one was a legal thriller, and the rest were fantasy books.

She could hardly hold them all as she walked up the stairs back to her room with Kinkajou and Carnelian.

When she got back, everyone was in the same places they had been when she left.

Kinkajou was sitting in a chair scrolling through her phone and Carnelian was sitting on the floor braiding her hair.

"Hey, you need some help with those?" Kinkajou asked when she noticed all the books Moon had.

"N-nope! I'm fine!" Moon said and heaved them all onto the table.

"Okay. By the way, Carnelian and I decided that when you got back we would decide on who sleeps where," Kinkajou said.

Moon was surprised that Kinkajou and Carnelian even talked to each other but didn't say anything about it. "Really? Okay, let's do it!"

Moon hadn't had much of a chance to see what the dormitory was like before she headed out so now she did.

The room they were in now was a small sort of living room area. It had a few chairs and the table she had set her books on.

They went to the bedroom. As they went, they passed the bathroom.

The bedroom consisted of a bunkbed and then an individual bed. The luggage the three students had brought with them had been neatly placed in the corner by a worker.

"I call the individual bed," Carnelian immediately said.

"What? No fair! You didn't give us a chance to converse about it!" Kinkajou said.

"There's no need to. Because I doubt either of you want to share a bunkbed with me," Carnelian said.

"True," Kinkajou agreed, "In that case, I call the bottom bed!"

"Then I'm fine with top," Moon said.

Carnelian went to their luggage and pulled her suitcase out. She put it at the foot of her bed and started rummaging through it.

"Have you ever slept on the top of a bunkbed before?" Kinkajou asked.

"No, I'm an only child so there was no need," Moon said.

"Ah, I see," Kinkajou said.

"Well, anything you want to do? Because if not, I'm going to read some books," Moon said.

"Nah. I'll let you read your books," Kinkajou said and hopped onto her bed.

Moon nodded. She went and got one of her fantasy books, climbed onto her bed, and started reading.

Everyone was starting to settle in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Guys

"So you're my roommate? You seem to be very settled in," Qibli's roommate said as he walked in.

Qibli had been relaxing while reading a book. He was laying on the floor with his feet propped onto a chair.

Qibli accidentally dropped the book onto his face as he was surprised by his roommate's sudden appearance into the room. He lifted the book from his face to take a look at his roommate.

His roommate was tall, East Asian, and had short black hair. But what Qibli especially took note of was the look of disdain his roommate was giving him.

 _Hm, he seems uptight and probably doesn't want a roommate in the first place_ , Qibli thought.

"Why...are you looking at me like that?" His roommate asked.

"Just getting to know you!" Qibli said and stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in annoyed tone.

 _Ooh, he seems to get annoyed easily_. "Nothing. I'm Qibli by the way," Qibli extended his hand out.

Winter narrowed his eyes at Qibli's hand and instead of taking it he bowed his head slightly and curtly said, "I'm Winter."

"Winter eh? Looks like it's our destiny to be together!" Qibli jokingly said.

"Lovely," Winter unenthusiastically said.

Meanwhile in other dorms...

"So, uh, I'm Turtle. Nice to meet you," Turtle said, nervously touching his frizzy (afro) hair.

"Umber. It's a pleasure to meet you," Umber said.

"Yeah... so how are you?" Turtle asked.

"Good, how are you?" Umber asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" Turtle asked before realizing what he said.

Umber stifled a laugh, "You're... interesting."

"Thanks... so... you like food?" Turtle asked trying to make conversation.

"Of course I do! What's your favorite food?" Umber asked.

"Probably kushari," Turtle answered.

"What's that?" Umber asked.

"It's an Egyptian dish of lentils macaroni, rice and other stuff," Turtle said, "My mom made it for my siblings and me a lot."

"Cool. I would say my favorite food is a tie between cháo or bánh mì," Umber said.

"I have no idea what those two are," Turtle said.

"Oh. They're Vietnamese food. Cháo is rice porridge and bánh mì is a sandwich," Umber explained.

"Ohh, what's usually in the sandwich?" Turtle asked.

"There's usually roasted pork along with vegetables like sliced cucumbers and pickled carrots and white radish. Also spicy sauce as a condiment," Umber said.

"That sounds real tasty," Turtle said.

"It is," Umber confirmed then commented, "Hey. You seem to be a lot more comfortable talking about food."

"What? Really?" Turtle asked.

"Yeah. You didn't say any "um's" and "uh's" and no awkward pauses," Umber said.

"Huh. Neat," Turtle said.

"I hope that we can find more things to talk about and you be at ease," Umber said.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Turtle said.

"Anyway I'm gonna go on a walk around the school and explore. You wanna come?" Umber asked, inviting him with a warm smile.

"No thanks," Turtle said.

The smile disappeared from Umber face and he sighed, "Oh... alright then. Well, see you."

"See you," Turtle said and Umber left.

Turtle face-palmed and groaned, "Argh, why did I do that? Great Turtle! You had the chance to talk and make a friend but you turned it down! Why do I always do that? Why am I talking to myself? Argh!"

"Maybe we can try this again when he comes back," Turtle said, with the hope that a friendship with Umber could still remain a possibility.

 **(Short chapter, I know! But I couldn't find a better place to end it off!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Closet Conversations

Umber was literally in a closet. How did it all happen? Well, backtrack a little bit.

He had asked Turtle if he wanted to come on a walk with him. Turtle had said "no" which disappointed Umber. Umber had been hoping to get to know Turtle more well, but maybe Turtle just wasn't into walking.

So Umber had started walking through the school's hallway, passing by some paintings.

When all of a sudden someone grabbed him by the arm and started running away with him. The person had a strong grip. When Umber looked beside him to see who grabbed him but he couldn't see from either side. So he looked down to find a small, strong, girl grabbing him.

Umber tried to wrench away from the girl's grip but he couldn't. Yes, he could've easily just decided to stand his ground, but he was also curious as to where they were going.

That place was the supply closet. And the door was quickly shut. Umber now could clearly see the person who brought him here was indeed a little girl way younger than him. Umber took in a breath and said as calmly as he could, "Who are you?! Why'd you bring me here?! And why a closet of all places?!"

"Hi," The girl merely said.

"That did not even remotely answer any of my questions," Umber said.

The girl started to ramble,"Okay fine. My name is Anemone, and I was running away from my roommate because she was annoying me. She's probably looking for me right now so I wanted to hide. But I also didn't want to get bored while I hid so I brought the first person I saw with me to talk to. And that person was you."

"I see..."

"So what's your name?"

"My name's Umber."

"Cool..."

"I guess."

Anemone took in a breath,"Er... this is awkward..."

"It was your idea," Umber said.

"I know... so... who's your roommate?" Anemone asked.

"A guy named Turtle," Umber answered.

"Oh hey! That's my brother!" Anemone said.

"Really? I guess awkwardness runs in your family," Umber said.

"Turtle's always awkward. This is only awkward because we're in the closet," Anemone said.

"I think you mean in a closet," Umber corrected, "There are probably more supply closets than this one."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that's what I meant," Anemone said, "So... you excited for school?"

"Not particularly, but I am looking forward to history class. I like learning about history," Umber said.

"I'm looking forward to any reading assignments in English class. Any book is better than my mother's," Anemone said.

"Your mother's a writer?" Umber asked.

"She owns a huge business, she only writes as a hobby," Anemone said, "Her writing isn't bad. But she basically has the same stuff in every story she has."

"Huh, interesting," Umber said.

"Anemone? Where are you?" Somebody called out.

Anemone sighed, "I guess I can't stay in here forever. You stay here!"

"What, why?" Umber asked.

"Because if I come out with you, Ostrich will tease me about it. She'll say that I like you. Ostrich is my roommate by the way," Anemone said.

"Why would she say that you like me?" Umber asked, "I'm probably at least four years older than you."

"We're kids. It's fine if we like someone older than us as long as we don't actually go out with them," Anemone said.

"You sure don't act like a kid," Umber muttered.

"Umber, that's why I'm here and not with a bunch of other little kids," Anemone said, "Now please stay here."

"Fine," Umber said.

"Thank you," Anemone said. She quickly went out of the closet, making sure she closed the door quickly. "Hey Ostrich!"

"What were you doing there?" Ostrich asked.

"Exploring the place," Anemone said.

The girls' conversation soon became distant from Umber's hearing so Umber came out of the closet.

"Didn't expect that to happen today..." Umber said to himself.

When Umber came back, Turtle was lying on his bed looking at memes.

"Oh hey! You're back," Turtle said.

"I met your sister," Umber said.

"Wait, what? Really? Did she bother you? If she bothered you, I'll tell her off," Turtle said.

"Not necessarily. It was just kinda weird," Umber said.

"I see. Well Anemone is weird, so that makes sense," Turtle said.

"Yeah..." Umber said.

"Hey, I found a viral video online. Wanna see it?" Turtle asked, pulling up the video on his phone.

"Sure," Umber said and sat on the bed next to him.

The video took sixteen seconds to watch and left Umber confused, "I don't get it. Why is it funny?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out," Turtle admitted.

"I really don't understand why all the comments are saying how funny it is," Umber said.

"Yeah, it just made me confused. It made think about weird stuff," Turtle said.

And for a moment the two sat in confused silence, trying to analyze the humor in the video. They were even bonding slightly over their confusion. Is the concept of that slightly confusing? Perhaps, but life can be quite puzzling. Yet, it still happens.

Nah, they're just over-analyzing a video with slapstick humor.


End file.
